


Family

by asdash



Series: The Stricklake Chronicles [2]
Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Walter Strickler POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: A short afternoon draft from Stricklander's POV.
Relationships: Barbara Lake & Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Series: The Stricklake Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Family

I’m lying on the sofa, my back against an armrest, with a book in my hands. I’m in the middle of a Galactic battle when suddenly…

“Walt!”

I look to the side.

“Jim just texted me –“, she shoves the phone between my eyes and the book, I commence reading.

_“Hi mom (heart)! Oh, and hi Strickler (annoyed face)-“_

Ugh, that kid…

_“We arrived safely in New Jersey. I hope you two are dealing well with all those babies. How’s the real Walt doing? Maybe you could adopt him for real, you know, since there’s already a bond there (or so Blinky says). I’d love to have a little brother!”_

Seriously?

_“Hope to see you soon on video chat. I’ll look for a place with good signal tomorrow. Stay safe (heart), Jim.”_

I look at Barbara, “I suppose you’re about to ask about that adoption?”

“Well, what do you think?”, she asks.

What I thought, was that a man must make sacrifices for those he loves, even if the choice pulls him far out of his comfort zone. And after all, it’s the least I could do for the kid after I assumed his identity for two hundred years and gave him one of the most boring jobs in the Universe. What I said, however, was a resounding “yes”, after a sigh I tried to mask as well as possible.

She went upstairs, as I resumed my book. A few moments after, I hear her heading down the stairs again, her steps carrying a little heavier.

“Say hello to your son!” She says smiling, as she lays the small creature on my chest. I put the book down and wrap my arms around him, a bit worried my stone body might be too cold or hard. Barbara picks up a glass of water then lifts one of my legs up, and sits herself underneath it, rubbing her palm across my chest.

“Look at our sweet little family, it feels a bit like Jim is back home.”

Does she miss that kid that much? I guess I’ll never know what it’s like to be a mother. The way I lived, people came and went. There was none of this bonding experience.

Now for the first time in my life, I’ll have to be someone’s parent. Maybe that teacher job wasn’t so boring after all. Maybe it wasn’t meant for me to teach others, but for me to teach myself, how to be a better person for others. For Barbara and Walter Jr., right now. Who knew, Gunmar was right. I did think I was one of the fleshbags. Honestly, I might have been one all along after all.

I glance at my green arms. Ach, who am I kidding. I’m no fleshbag, but I will absolutely do my best to be a good partner and father.

I look at Barbara. “So, when are we getting married?”

My inquiry catches her by surprise to say the least, as her eyes widen. She snorts the water out of her nose.

I chuckle. Heck, we have enough time to get to that one.


End file.
